


Wake Up

by SerenitySky



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Coma, Gen, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySky/pseuds/SerenitySky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an act of heroism, Peter is gravely injured and his fathers are left to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

The heart monitor beeped monotonously in the dim, sterile room, accompanied only by slightly laboured breathing. The smell of disinfectant pervaded the air but was briefly relieved by the faint scent of the coffee held between two calloused hands. Not a word escaped the lips of Tony Stark as he gazed sightlessly across the room, focused on nothing and thinking of everything. He took a slow sip of his coffee but made a slight face and stared in confusion at his now ice-cold drink. Deciding against it, he set the cup on the table next to his chair, where his gaze wandered to the sleeping patient. Tony’s eyes filled with pain as he looked at the young man lying there: his son, Peter. 

His left leg was in a cast, he had numerous stitches and bruises covering his body, a split lip, a black eye, tight, white gauze wrapped around his torso, and a mask over his mouth and nose to help him breathe, not to mention the many IVs and machines they had him hooked up to. Tony’s eyes watered as he gently took Peter’s limp hand. He grit his teeth; no matter how much they cleaned him up or how nice and white his dressings were, Tony knew he would never be able to unsee the broken, bloody body of his son. 

\---------------------------------- 

_A few hours earlier…_

_“Sirs, I have an urgent call for you.”_

Tony and Steve were in the middle of making supper when JARVIS’ voice came over the intercom. Tony didn’t look up from chopping the peppers. 

“If it’s from Fury, tell him we’re not home.” 

“We’re all staying in this evening, as soon as Peter returns. Whatever it is, it can wait,” added Steve while rinsing the other vegetables. 

_“It’s from Peter’s communication system, sirs.”_

Both men immediately stopped what they were doing. Steve dried his hands, “Put him on, JARVIS.” 

A slight pause and a sharp crackle screeched over the speakers. 

_“D-dad?…Pop?...I-I’m in big trouble…”_ Peter’s voice was weak and he seemed out of breath. The husbands froze when they heard the pain and exhaustion clearly in his voice. 

Tony spoke, and fear laced his words as he gazed up at the ceiling. “Peter? Where are you? What’s happening?” 

_“I’m-I’m sorry…I tried but…the building…it…”_

Steve was already rushing down the hall to get his suit and shield, likewise, Tony ran to the lab for his armour. 

“Peter! Don’t worry we’ll be right there!” Rogers tugged his suit on. 

_“I let…you guys down…if I was stronger I-”_

The communication fizzed out and there was only static left. 

“PETER!!!” Tony’s voice resounded through the entire house. 

Steve sprinted down to the lab where the robots were just finishing putting the suit on Tony, “-and program the coordinates into Steve’s motorcycle, you got that JARVIS?” 

_“Yes, sir.”_

Tony turned to his husband, face mask still up, “I’m going to fly ahead, but the directions on your GPS will get you there no problem.” 

Steve nodded and placed a hand on Tony’s reactor. They shared a look for a brief moment before the mask slid down and Stark blasted off. Slinging his shield across his back, Steve jumped on his motorcycle and sped off in the same direction, praying that Peter would be okay. 

\------------------------------------ 

Stark followed the coordinates that JARVIS had traced from the call, frantically scanning the city streets below for any sign of his son. As he was getting closer, he saw a pile of rubble where the better half of a parking garage used to be, surrounded by civilians and emergency vehicles. 

“Oh no, no no no no no no no no no…” 

When he reached the exact spot Peter had called from, Tony’s fears were confirmed as he was standing on the edge of the rock pile. Without hesitation, he began tossing aside chunks of concrete like they were nothing, nearly hitting one or two citizens who made the mistake of standing too close to Iron Man. 

“Spider-man!” he shouted as he continued to dig, “Kid! Come on where are you?!” 

As he lifted a particularly large block, he heard very faint coughing. Quickly pushing aside more loose rubble, Tony beheld the shredded mask of his son and beneath it he could see one closed eye and a mouth. 

“Peter?” Tony spoke softly, raising his face plate and kneeling beside the broken boy. 

Peter groaned softly and turned his head toward his father’s voice. 

“D-dad?” he whispered hoarsely, opening his eye slightly. 

“Y-yeah, it’s me. Hold on, I’m gonna get you out of here.” He gently held his son’s face, noticing the flow of blood stemming from underneath his mask. He began to move the rest of the rock off of Peter. 

“Tony!” 

Stark heard the rumble of a bike and the squealing of brakes right before Steve appeared beside him. 

“Tony have you--oh Peter…” He took in the sight below him of his injured boy. Turning in the direction of the ambulances he shouted, “Medic! We need a medic over here ASAP!” 

Tony had removed the last of the rubble and was scanning Peter, “He has extensive surface injuries and some internal bleeding; we need to get him out of here now.” 

Peter winced and shifted slightly before looking at Steve. “I...got her out of the way.” 

“Who Peter?” 

Peter motioned weakly with his head, “Her.” 

Rogers glanced behind him to see a young girl, probably eleven or twelve, huddled in a blanket, her visible leg black and blue to match the few scratches and other bruises on her face. 

“She…she was calling out for her daddy. She was stuck in a crushed car and the ceiling was going to collapse. I-I couldn’t just leave her Pop…” he gasped hoarsely. 

“Shhh…it’s okay son, it’ll be all right. We’re here.” He leaned over and stroked Peter’s face. 

“I really…screwed up didn’t I?” 

Steve swallowed, “No, no son not at all…” His voice cracked slightly. Tony moved to pick Peter up, but Steve stopped him, “I know it would be faster if you took him, but we don’t want to move him too much with the state he’s in. The ambulance will be fine.” 

At that moment, a team of paramedics finally showed up with a stretcher. Tony glanced at Steve and nodded reluctantly as the medics gently moved Peter onto the stretcher and carried him to the waiting vehicle. 

“You ride with him; I’ll meet you at the hospital,” Stark insisted. Steve nodded and jumped into the ambulance after Peter was loaded and took his hand. Before the doors closed he glanced at Tony, their eyes etched with fear and pain. 

Tony watched them drive away before launching himself into the air and in the direction of the hospital. 

\---------------------------------------------- 

“Tony?” A gentle hand on his shoulder jolted the iron man back into the present. He turned to see a worried Steve holding two cups of hot coffee, one balanced on top of the other. 

“Sorry,” Tony murmured, “just thinking.” 

“I figured.” 

Steve sat in the empty chair next to Tony and handed him one of the cups. “Here,” he said, “You were staring into space for at least an hour and hadn’t taken a drink. I figured I’d get you a hot one.” 

Tony smiled half-heartedly and took the cup, his other hand having not left Peter’s. Steve smiled back, but it faded as soon as he turned to look at their son. “Anything yet?” 

Tony shook his head, “Not a twitch and not a sound.” 

Steve looked down and played with the tab on his cup. “I spoke with the doctor while I was out,” he whispered. 

Tony’s head whipped around to face his husband, brown eyes wide with hope and fear at the news that would follow. 

“He said Peter is recovering well, considering his injuries. His punctured lung is a little more worrisome but with time and care it should heal to at least almost normal…” 

Tony became worried when Steve wouldn’t say any more. He set his cup down. “Did he say anything else?” He was afraid of the answer. Steve took a shaky breath and ran a hand through his blonde hair, “He said…he said that while Peter’s condition is stable, they don’t know when he’ll come out of the coma and they don’t have any way to bring him out of it.” 

He lifted his head to meet his husband’s eyes, his own brimming with tears as his voice broke, “He might never wake up, Tony.”


End file.
